Pharaoh and the Artist
by NIR93
Summary: Hi, my name is Natali Camellia White, I am 23 years old and I am an Art Designer.Well, this is my story. Story that how an Art, museum and a dead Pharaoh change my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Pharaoh and the Artist**

 **Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Natali Camellia White, I am 23 years old and I am an Art Designer, I don't have parents,. My life turn upside down after that. I stay with my grandma. But it feels so bad. One day I found an old painting of a beautiful view .it really heals my mind of sadness so I start to draw and soon it starts to heel me. And I start my career as an art Designer, I love to paint.

Well this is my story. Story that how an Art, museum and a dead Pharaoh change my life.

Yep, I am in a middle of a job interview at to the natural History Museum. Here the story begins.

"Oh my God. This place is big, how in the World am I going to paint all of these walls" I was shocked after what I heard. "Well u don't have to paint the whole thing, Ms. White .what I want u to do is to repaint everything" Mr. .McPhee said with a smile. "What? Repaint everything?" yep I am going to faint. "Well yes you see Ms. White it's much better than painting everything," he makes a proud face to me.

"Hey I think they both are the same, u know painting and re painting." I said annoyingly to McPhee.

But he didn't care about what I said. He only looks at me. "So then Ms. White, u can start your work from Tomorrow, good day." Yep that's the end of the Interview. He stand like a robot and left me alone in his office. I look at him for more answers, but that man left before I said anything,

"What the hell? I have to repaint everything Alone. I can't believe this,"

I left McPhee's office and look around. It's Evening and everything looks yellow inside even that Dinosaur.

"WOW this place is gigantic, well, I will come tomorrow morning and see"

I look around one more time and decide to live this place, after all it's the closing time.

"Okay People leave please now it's the closing time, Hey Hey you, don't touch it,"

I heard someone yelling from a bit far. He must be a night Gard or someone. Before I could move he came to me. "Hay miss sorry but we are close now u can come tomorrow if you want" yep he is a night Gard." hi I am Camellia, actually I am your new coworker, so nice to meet you." I said with a smile, this guy looks a bit funny. But he looks a bit surprise. After what he heard.

"You're my what?"

"Well ya I am your new interior painter." yep this guy talks funny,

"Painter why do we need a painter, everything is looking good to me" he said looking around.

Oh boy it seems he don't like me.

"ya but Mr. Mcphee thinks all of these things need to be re painted , I said again.

Now he start to think, I wonder why.

I look around everyone was gone, it's only me and this Gard alone in the museum.

"Oh well I am sorry my name is Laurence but you can call me Larry "I am a night Gard"

He said suddenly without thinking. Wow now he wants to be friendly.

Call me Camellia" well I am giving the chance to him to. Who knows maybe he can help me with painting. yep it's better to have a friend like him.

Well Camellia I think you should go home now. "He said looking at his watch. It's getting late"

ya I think so to. Bye then. See you tomorrow Larry"

He only shake his head and walk away.

"Wow this place is weird.


	2. Pharaoh and the Artist c 2

**Chapter 2**

This Museum is bigger than I thought. Mr. Mcphee wants me to start my work in the Egyptian Section. A Section they call as King Ahkmenrah s tomb. "Wow this tomb is Amazing" walls are highly decorated. I walk inside. Young pharaoh s coffin is in the middle. I look around. Wait a second is that the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. I look around again well no one is here. yep I am really going to touch it. "Wow I wonder what it can do" when I touch it start to glow a bit. That's weird .I stopped touching it. There is something special about it. I was about to touch it again. But something in my mind said no. its better not to touch old stuff. After all I am here to paint.

I open my bag to get my painting stuff. Okey lets start working.

It's been 3 hours and no one is here. it's only me and the mummy boy. I haven't seen McPhee or Larry around.

I feel board. But for some reason I feel like someone is watching me from behind. So I turn around. But there was nothing. Only the coffin. I put my headphones. Maybe it because I am staying with a dead guy. Alone. And painting. It's like this dead pharaoh is watching my work from behind. I turn around again. "Wahooo " I was right. Someone is staring at me. And it's not the Pharaoh its McPhee.

"Mr. McPhee wohhh you scare me" I said with a smile. But inside my heart I really hate the way he looking at me.

"Ms. White. I can see that you have done a good job. I really love it." He came to me.

"Well thank you sir. I am so glad to hear that." no I am not. This guy scares me a lot. What the hell is he doing here?

"Ms. White can I talk with you a second". He said looking at me. I hate that look. Is he going to…

"Ms. White I want you to do something for me." Suddenly He looked away.

"What is it Mr. McPhee" good he is not going to rape me. hehee

"I want you to spy Larry"

"WHAT"

"Yes Ms. White you know one of the night Gard s that work in here."

What the hell is he talking about? He wants me to spy Larry. This is crazy. Before I talk

He start talking always. "Only for tonight Ms. White. If you do this to me. I pay extra money."

"Mr. McPhee I am sorry but I can't do that. I came here to paint your walls not to do your dirty work. "I said that in a angry noise and turn around to paint again. What was he spying Larry. Well that's never going to happen.

"Ms. White please, I am not doing a bad thing. But I think Larry is." He said looking at me again." I only need you help to save this museum. Something wired starts to happen after he came. "

Hmm that's sounds Interest." What do you mean" I look at him a gain.

"Well Ms. White you have to find that out. Only for tonight I want you to stay here. And do not let him know that you are hear with him. soo are you going to help me."

What am I getting myself in to?. I don't think Larry is a bad guy. But I always want to be a Hero. Who knows? Well McPhee saying we have to do it for save this Museum.

"Very well then, I will do it" yep I am going to be a Detective.

It's the closing time. Everyone is leaving. I took my bag and left like I am going home after a busy day. i don't want Larry to think that I haven't left. McPhee gave me a key. So I can get in and spy Larry.

I came home. How am I going to spy Larry? I am not Sherlock Holmes. What will happen if he found me? "Oh hi Larry good to see you" I can't say that. What am I going to do I start thinking. Yep I know I tell him that I came because I want to paint at night. I know that's stupid but that's the only thing came to my mind. Well let s stop thinking about that and get ready

Its 7.00 pm. No one is around. I came inside. I wonder where Larry is. It's so dark here. This is strange if Larry is here I know he is not going to stay in Dark. "What the Hell I can't see a thing" wait he must be staying in dark so he can do what McPhee thinks he is doing. Suddenly a light came direct at me. I hide behind the wall. I think its Larry. Wait I can see them. That is not Larry. Maybe his Friends. Where are they going? I can see three torch Lights. And they are going upstairs. Yep I am going to follow them. They are heading to Ahkmenrah s tomb. Oh boy now I feel scary. I follow them. Yep I am going to be a Hero. Now they are inside the tomb. What are they doing now? I look inside.

OH MY GOD. They are removing the Tablet. Ahkmenrah s Tablet. What am I going to do now? That's not Larry. Before I could do anything I can feel someone hit my head from Behind. Suddenly everything went dark. I feel faint. And yes I faint.

"Hey Hey wake up, are you all right" I can hear someone talking.

"Amiliya Amiliya wake up."

I don't think I can wake. Wait I am not Amilliya.

"Nicky go behind the tomb I ll wake her up."Amiliya open your eyes "

Okey I think I can. And I did open my eyes. it's a bit blur. But I think this guy standing next to me is Larry. "Larry is that you" I ask half standing. "yep" and come we have to RUN."

"RUN" why" I look around oh my god I think I am dead. In front of me I can see Ahkmenrah s scary looking Gard s are looking angry at us, "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL" I start running dragging Larry with me. I can't believe my eyes. Yep I think I am dead. Larry stop front of Ahkmenrah s Coffin. Wait a second that coffin is screaming. No No it's the Pharaoh inside is screaming. What is going on in here? Larry start to push the coffin lid.

"Larry what s going on in here?" LARRY." I ask

"CANT YOU see those guys are trying to attack us, and i am going to save the day" Larry said without looking at me. He is busy pushing the coffin.

"WHAT"

"Listen Amiliya that tablet gives life to all the artifact at night." Larry said.

"What" "hey I explain everything to you letter. Now can you please help me to open this."

"ya right, and its Camellia and not Amiliya " I help him to push the lid. But before we do anything else screaming pharaoh

Threw it direct at the wall. That is the wall I paint early. "OH NOOOOO"

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" it's the Pharaoh he is getting up. this is crazy.

"Hey. Hi. How you doing?" Larry start to talk with the pharaoh. and he looks at Larry. "Sorry to bother you...but your guys there? Your jackal guys? Do you think you could ask them to back off, please? We're not trying to hurt you, they think we are. Could you do it like now?" Gard s points those weapons at us. Pharaoh look at them and said something in Egypt. And the Gard s start to Bow him. Whoooo. I feel much better.

"Thank you " Larry and I said at the same time. Larry Happily look at his son. But not me. How can I be happy when a dead Pharaoh looking straight at us and standing.

"Errrrrr" he makes that notice again. "LARRY" "DAD" I hide behind Larry with his son.

Pharaoh start to remove his Bandages in his head. this is like a Horror movie.

Pharaoh remove his bandage in his head and coughed a dust at us.

"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there" he said looking at us.

"OH MY GOD"

 **See you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there" he said looking at us.

"OH MY GOD" I have no words to describe. Standing in front of me is the child King. Ahkmenrah. " Wow this guy doesn't looks like a Child to me." I said to myself. I feel little bad. Because for some reason I thought he might be supper Handsome. And he is. But I think I know the answer "not my type hot". Yep Nicky heard that. Coz he looks at me. "What. its true" I said to him.

"How come you speak English?" good question Larry.

"I went to Cambridge University." Young Pharaoh said Looking around.

"You Went to Cambridge " wow. I never went.

"I was on display in the Egyptology Department." He said finally looking at us.

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king...ruler of the land of my fathers."

Yong Pharaoh said in a proud voice. and smile with Larry. yep he is cute. Okey okey I am still standing behind Larry. I think its time for me to come out. Before I start to move Larry start to introduce us to him.

"I am Larry...son of Milton...and this is my son, Nick. And we hail from Brooklyn". First it went well. but next Larry start to Bla Bla BLaaa

"Well, I do. I mean, he comes out and stays with me on Wednesdays...and every other weekend….and this is Amilliya" Larry said looking at me. Again this Amiliya. But this is not the time to think that. Because young Pharaoh look at me. OH MY GOD I was wrong. His eyes. They looks so attractive.

"Hi" I said "Actually my name is Camellia White. Not Amiliya" I said last part to Larry.

"Larry, Nick, guardians of Brooklyn... and Camellia of White...I am forever in your debt. Now bestow the tablet upon me...so that I may assume command of my kingdom. "Ahkmenrah said. Now what. He didn't know that his Tablet was gone.

"Oh, yes. Okay, the tablet. I would...Iove to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually... ...have it." Larry said looking at me. yep he needs help.

"What? What happen?" Ahkmenrah ask while walking toward us.

"Well you see" Larry start speaking. "Old Night Gard s that works here stole your Tablet. And we have to get it back.

"WHAT? MY TABLET" Ahkmenrah said in an angry voice. He looks at me and Larry again. But he didn't t say anything. He look at the entrance of this department. And said something to his Gard's in Egypt. Gard's bow to their leader and took a huge wall piece and threw it to the Entrance.

"Doommmm" its brake.

"Come we have no time" said Larry while running out. "yaaa" I said and turn to see Ahkmenrah. He is removing his bandages. I know i know I should follow Larry but I cannot take my eyes away from Ahkmenrah. He is not my type. But I don't know what happened to me. Finally he looks at me. He look so attractive in that dress.

"Is there something wrong my lady" he ask. What a sweet voice. But it brought me to Earth.

"No. not at all come." I said. And start to Run.

"Thanks, guys. Don't worry. I'll watch out for him! Thank you. "Larry said to Ahkmenrah s Gard's.

We all ran to the balcony. What in the world. Larry was right. that tablet can do lot of things. This is Amazing. Everything is Alive. I look around. But for some reason I feel like someone is watching me. I suddenly turn. Ahkmenrah looked away. Yep he is the one that string at me. Now he is looking at the ceiling. What a baby. I don't know why but I feel a bit warm inside me. I look away to. Yep now I am giggling a bit.

What am I doing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" suddenly my dream world came to an end. "What is that? "

Ahkmenrah ask in a surprise voice.

"Huns." Said Larry.

"What are they doing? I ask. "I got to deal with this guy." Said Larry and start to run around the balcony. Huns start to run. This place is crazy. I hold Nicky s hand and follow Larry with Ahkmenrah.

"Hey Nicky is Larry okay? I ask" "I think so"

We ran to Huns. But before we came. Larry and Huns leader starts to scream in a language that I have no idea at all. But I think Huns no what they talk and Larry don't.

"Did he know what he is Saying" I can feel a breath on my face and it's Ahkmenrah.

He is so close. I look at him. He has the sweetest smile in the world. "I can help him" he said again. I look at him like a total idiot. He look at Larry and walk to him.

"What is happening to me" I shake my head.

"Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun." Ahkmenrah said. He ask something from huns Leader.

"He says that he wants to rip you apart."

"All right. Again with the ripping." Larry Start to talk. "Listen, I understand. I get it. Ripping for you... You want to rip things, okay? And I think maybe that's because somebody ripped you a long time ago. In here….."

While Larry speak with huns. Ahkmenrah walk towards me

"I really love your voice. Your singing is Beautiful" He said with a beautiful hart warming smile. Wait what voice.

"I don't think it's me. Because I don't sing inside a museum" I said.

"No it is you, I never heard anyone else singing until this morning" he said again.

But. Wait a second….. headphones. I put them while I am Painting. And I did sang. While listing to them .But how did he heard that.

"Well you see Camellia. I can hear. But I can't move. Because it is Morning. We all come to life at night" He said. Did he hear about me spying Larry? .Oh my god what am I going to tell to McPhee. I Look at Larry he is Hugging Huns Leader Attila. He is not a bad person. He is only trying to do the best. I know I am going to lie. Hmm

"All right! I need everybody to listen up! "Suddenly Larry said walking to the Balcony.

"Guys! Come on! "He said again but no one heard it. Larry Look at me. Before I speak

Easter Island rock face starts to scream. "Quiet!" yep that works.

"My dum-dum want to speak." Everyone in the museum went silent. Larry Smile with us. Now it's the time for him to explain the situation to others.

"Now, this here's King Ahkmenrah." Ahkmenrah Bow to others from his head. He is high and mighty.

"His tablet is what brings you to life every night. And those old night watchmen? They stole it. Now, we need to find those guards and get the tablet back... ...and we need to do it before morning. "I look around while Larry speak. I can see that Theodore Roosevelt is looking at Larry.

"So it's not your voice that I heard" I hear a voice from behind. It's Ahkmenrah.

Why is he doing this? .Trying to talk to me. I turn to him. His eyes looks like stars.

"Well yes it . Thank you." Come on tell something else to him. He is looking at you. But not my type not my type.

"You have a nice dress Ahkmenrah" what the hell was that I just said? He smile again.

Yep I am an idiot who can't talk with a boy without blushing.

"You look so beautiful when you cheeks turn red, the color of a Rose. Camellia" he said and try to touch my face. OH MY GOD what is he doing. Now it's me start act like a no no I Can't he is dead. I look away. And try to focus on Larry. I can see Ahkmenrah s eyes from corner of my eye .he looks a bit upset.

"All right! Now, let's do this, people! And animals!

And weird, faceless puppet creatures. Come on, let's go! Let's do it! " everyone start scream. Even the Dinosaur .Wait what did Larry said. He turns to me.

"Camellia I wants you to look after Nick. Please" Larry said in a soft voice.

"yep I will Larry." I look at Nick he starts to smile with me.

" you didn't listen to what he said haaa". Nicky ask while smiling. Did he saw what happen between me and the Pharaoh. "Well no .but I know we have to find that Tablet." I said to Nicky. "oh okey." Said Nicky still locking at me.

"Come you two." Larry scream while running with Ahkmenrah.I hold Nicky s hand and start to run.

We came out. It's so cold. And our bird has long gone. "Larry where are they." I ask .

If those guys are gone how are we going to find them.

"vanished. How will we find them?" Larry said the same thing I thought. Then he start to think. I look at Ahkmenrah. But this time he is not looking at me. is he upset because I looked away.?

"I know someone who can help. Come on." Larry said and start to run inside. Nicky follow him behind. But I didn't. _neither_ did Ahkmenrah.

I can feel his eyes on my back. "so this is snow" I heard him saying. I turn to look at him. He is sitting on the floor. "This is beautiful". He said again looking at me. That heat came back to me. "Yep it is" I said and without knowing I sit down beside him.

"do you like snow" he ask again." Yes I do" I said with a smile. "Me to" said Ahkmenrah While standing. He gave me his hand. I hold it. His hand is not rough. It's soft. I stand next to him. Still holding his hand. He is so close. And staring at me. Without saying a word he start to move. I can feel his hot berth on my face. Without knowing I close my eyes .i feel his hand touch my face.

"thank you for letting me out Larry" we both heard someone saying. Ahkmenrah let my hand go and look the hell was I am doing. I looks away to. Larry came out with Sakagawea. She smile with me.

"You think you can track the guys who took it? " Larry ask while looking around. I walk to Nicky standing away from Ahkmenrah.

"He went east but he lost control and crashed." Sakagawea said. Wow this women is amazing. "You're amazing. How can you tell that?" Larry ask in a surprise. Sakagawea

Point her finger to the gate. I look at the gate. its a black van.

"oh my. Larry do you think he is in there" I ask while walking to it. "you don't have to go." Sakagawea said holding my hand. "He left the wagon...and went back".

"He went back? " great. "Why would he go back?" before Sakagawea said anything else I can saw a carriage with horses coming towards us." OH MY GOD" I start to scream"

"Get out of the way!" I heard Larry shout at us. but we both were so frighten. I want move leg don't. Yep this is the end. i am going to die. I close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Hey guys, I am sorry about the grammar and typos. It happens when I am uploading it. i try to fix it. But Still some words are missing. I am trying to fix the problem. And thank you for your beautiful comments.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy…**_

" _Get out of the way!" I heard Larry shout at us. but we both were so frighten. I wants to move legs don't. Yep this is the end. i am going to die. I close my eyes._

I feel someone push me away from the path. I open my eyes I am not dead. Not even

Sakagawea. We both are safe. The carriage is gone. I look around.

"OH MY GOD is that the president." The person who saves our life is Theodore Roosevelt." He push us both and jump to the path .his wax body is separate. This is not a amazing thing to watch. I ran to him. Sakagawea done the same thing.

"You saved me." Sakagawea said sitting close to Roosevel. "You're won'th saving, my dear." he said to Sakagawea. "and you to my little Artist he said looking at me. I feel bad. While Sakagawea holding his hand I look at Ahkmenrah. He is sitting on the floor.

What is he doing?. He looks a bit shock. But his eyes are on me.

"Are you okey?" he ask from me. But I look back at Theodore. The reason I feel bad is not just Theodore. Its Ahkmenrah too. Because I thought it is Ahkmenrah who jump and save me. But only thing he did is sitting like a baby on the floor. "What a jerk" I thought.

"While old man saving our life, Ahkmenrah sitting and watching it.I know he is older than Theodore. but still….I don't know why but I really feel Angry with him.

"That's problematic. - Teddy. Oh, man." I heard Larry saying.

"Larry, relax. I'm wax. You gotta do something. Dawns approaching. Half the museum's running amuck outside." Theodore said looking at Larry. Oh yes the Museum. I forgot it. "But what about you" I ask.

" I am find miss. I know Sakagawea is going to help me." He said while looking at her. ohh so romantic. I giggle. "Very well then. But I can't leave you in here Teddy. Alone" Larry said.

"But Larry He's got my tablet." Suddenly I heard Ahkmenrah speak. I don't know why but now I am really angry. "Ahkmenrah how dare you. Teddy is hurt because he save us. Not like you. sitting on the floor. Like a baby "I scream at him. I know I know it's a bit over reacting. Bur its true. I can feel others are staring at me in a surprise. But only thing my eyes can see is Ahkmenrah. He looks a bit hurt. He try to say something but decide not to say it. I turn to Larry.

"Larry I am going inside. Teddy s wax need fire. So Sakagawea can attach his body back." I said and start to walk. Before I go I look back at Ahkmenrah. Yep he is hurt. And I don't care.

" is it hurt" Sakagawea ask while making a fire from the match box that I gave her. Larry nick and Ahkmenrah was gone to stop the Night Gard. Sakagawea start to warm teddy s body and start to attach them. I took a paint brush from my bag. Good thing I left my paint bag at Ahkmenrah tomb. I start to apply some yellow color around teddys back.

" The year was 1909. I was going up the Zambezi River in Africa. And our river guide was a brilliant Pygmy who spoke only by clicking." Teddy start talking while making a funny voice. Sakagawea Start to laugh. Well Not me. Wow these two are cute. Hmm I am so stupid to think that Ahkmenrah likes me. Wait what am i thinking he is a dead mummy. Who knows for how long? And he is just acting. Or I am over reacting. I don't know. Who cares? I start paint another color around Teddy.

"Dear girl" I heard Teddy speaking. But I didn't look.

" I am talking to you miss." he said again. " you done a good job painting me." He said again. "Really" I ask while painting. "yes dear" I finally look at his face. he is smiling with me. His face is look so kind. "dear I need to say something to you." he said returning the smile.

"What is it Teddy. Hey is it okey to call you Teddy? " I ask "yes you can dear" he start to giggle while saying that. "Thanks" wow theodore Roosevelt is now a friend of mine.

"dear I know you don't want to talk about this but I have to say this to you" he said with a fatherly voice. I know what he wants to talk about. Ahkmenrah.

"listen Teddy I am sorry. I know its wrong to scream at him like that. I said it without thinking." No I did. ha ha

"It's not that dear. The truth is. It is Ahkmenrah, Who tries to save you both not me

Teddy said looking at both of us. What?. What is he talking about? I look back at Sakagawea. She is surprise just like me.

"What? Are you talking about Teddy. .only thing I so was he is sitting like a baby on the floor." What is teddy talking about. Ahkmenrah didn't save our life's. It was Teddy.

"No dear he did. He was the one who try to jump and save you both. But. Before he jump, I push him away. You see my child he is Human not wax. And a small boy" Teddy try to stand while talking. "I know he is 4000 years old. but still a young human.

What will happen if his body is separate? Just like mine." This is crazy. Oh my god what have I done. I look at Teddy. Sakagawea helps him to stand. " I know this is going to happen. That's why I push him away before I save you both."

He is right that's why Ahkmenrah was on the floor. I think I am the one who act like a jerk. First time for the day I feel bad. Now what am I going to say to him. Why am I always wrong. First Larry and now Ahkmenrah. I know Larry want say anything after I told him the truth. Even he yells at me I don't care. But Ahkmenrah is something else. I know his dead for a long time. And this is the first time we both see each other. But when he looks at me. I feel like I know him for a long time. His hand is soft. I wonder what his lips feels like. Wait what I am thinking again. He is not my type. I sit down on the snow. " oh Teddy what have I done." Teddy came close to me. I can feel his hand on my head. he hold my shoulder. " its okey my dear. I am sure he ll understand." Before I say something I heard a monkey voice. And more voices inside the museum. Teddy and Sakagawea heard it to. They look at the Museum. "come dear lets go inside. I think our Hero's are back "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello guys… I don't know why but Ahkmenrah reminds me of child king Tutankamun.**

 **Ahkmenrah POV**

I am standing close to Larry. I got my Tablet Back. But the truth is I feel bad. And I know why. I know the reason. Its Camellia. Now she thinks that I am a useless baby. She don't know the truth. This never happens to me in old days. I am a Pharaoh. Well respected one. Everyone bows to me. Everything I do is always right. As a 26 year old man I was supposed to get marry long time ago, to someone my parents wants me to marry. I know who she is. She is the daughter of my father's best friend. Ahken, yes that's her name. But I never love her. Even she do that and this. Trying to kiss me every time. Trying to get my attention. No matter what she do I never love her . But this girl making me crazy. Camellia, I love her name. I love the way her face get red like a rose. She never let me touch her face. Maybe that is the reason I wants to touch it. I love her voice. For the first time in my life I heard someone is singing. Not because I am a Pharaoh. She didn't know I am listing to it. I Love her hair it is Raven Color. And beautiful. But now she thinks of me like an idiot and a baby. What am I going to do now?

 **Camellia POV**

I came inside. All artifacts are going to their places. Sun will rise soon. I look around.

Ahkmenrah standing beside Larry. His tablet is with him. he looks a bit sad. How am I going to say sorry when everyone is around us. Teddy look at me.

"love you don't have to apologies now. you can do it alone when you think you are ready. " Teddy said to me. he is right. This is not the time to say sorry. soon or later he has to go to his tomb. I can say sorry to him in his tomb. I left Teddy and Sakagawea.

I heard him climbing the staircase. Yep I am going say sorry. maybe give him a sorry kiss. Oh god now look what I am thinking. This pharaoh is making me Crazy. kissing him….. I wonder how it feels. SHUT UP Camellia SHUT UP. now I am talking to myself.

I hate when this happen. Wait can't stay here like I am waiting for him. I just act like I am doing something. that's easy. I look around oh yes my paint bag. i open it. and act like I'm doing something important. Yep that's me. his coming his coming yep he is here.

I can feel his eyes on my back. I heard his walking to me. i close my eyes. this is the time.

But he walk past me. way he is not even looking at he Angry. oh boy.

 **Ahkmenrah POV**

I know she is inside my tomb. I feel it. I am right, there she is. Sitting and doing she trying to avoid me. I don't know if she is still angry or not. its better not to talk with a angry women. Who knows what will happen. I went inside with my tablet in hand. i have to put it back on the stone. I ignore her and walk inside. i know she is looking at me. I wonder what she is thinking. i don't know why but this situation is a bit funny. Is she here to say sorry? Or to get her bag. i put the tablet back to where it belongs. But I didn't turn back. i don't know why but I don't want to turn. without knowing I start to giggle.

 **Camellia POV**

He is not looking at he still hurt. oh my. wait is he giggling. why is he laughing at me. How dare he is. i took my bag. "Ahkmenrah are you okey" I a angry voice. Suddenly he start to laugh. he looks at me. Yep I am forgiven. I can feel it. i start to Laugh to. He look so cute when he laugh. Now I really wants to kiss him. I walk to him. he is still smiling .i don't know what im doing. i touch his face. He looks a bit surprised. But he didn't stop smiling. and I don't want him to. I get close to him. he didn't move. Without we knowing we start to kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So you're saying it's not Larry's fault" Mcphee ask making an annoying face.

"No sir. It's not his fault. It's the old Gard's. They try to steal the Tablet" I said to Mcphee. "So your telling me the old grads are the people who destroy your painting and the entrance gate of the tomb?, Throwing walls at it." I don't know why but I really wants to punch his annoying face. But I can't he is my boss." Well sir its kind a blur" yep that's a lie. But the truth is Larry is not a bad guy. He is the one who saved your Museum. Mcphee nodded and walk outside. I follow him. Its morning and lot of people are coming. What a Surprise. After what happened last night at museum. Everyone is coming. This is good everything went well. I went to the reception. I soo Larry with some other girl. It's time for me to go home. But Larry came to me. For some reason I feel like he knows the truth. "A spy Ha?" yep he know. "Larry I am sorry. but I am not a spy. but that jerk wants me to spy you. he told me you doing something bad and. I don't know you and. well the thing is now I do and I am sorryyy." I look at him. He doesn't look angry. But not happy ether. I m sorry" I told him again. "no no its okey Cam" Cam really ? hehee. "I understand you. He makes me crazy to. Im juts glad I didn't lost my job." he finally smile with me. and hug me. " so are you're going home." I heard some other girl ask. We both look at her."ya ," and Larry walk to her waving a bye at me. Its time for me to go home. I look around. Everything is back to normal. Everything is find. Everyone except me.

' _;he is still smiling .i don't know what im doing. i touch his face. He looks a bit surprised. But he didn't stop smiling. and I don't want him to. I get close to him. he didn't move. Without we knowing we start to kiss.'_

 _It was sweet. his lips feels amazing and. I have no words to explain. He hold me tight. and before I put my arms around him, suddenly he pulled away. i was surprise. i look at him. what I expect to see was a smile. But in his face I can't find it. He looks sad again. And angry. Wait did I have done something wrong. Now I am the one who stop my smile._

 _Ahkmenrah stare at me for long time. And he finally step aside." I am sorry. I can't do this_ _Camellia." That's all he said. He walk a way to his coffin. WHAT THE HELL JUST NOW HAPPENED. I don't know. When I turn back. he was inside his coffin. day light came and. Everything came back to normal._

I don't know what is wrong with him. Maybe it because I kiss him. Well why is that wrong. He know he wants it to. But his face. What happen to that smile?. What have I done? i didn't know. I came out from the museum. I can feel cold wind is dancing with my. Hair. I let it be. I don't care if my hair looks ugly. Only thing I want to know is why did he stopped kissing me. And I know he never going to explain me why. I think it's better to stay away from him. After all he is a dead. And who knows what inside his brain. yep and I am a day worker I never going to see him again. I know its hard to forget that kiss. but I have to.

 **Sorry that's the end. Heheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **That's the end of the first move. Second will start soon. I am still finding a way to upload without mistakes. see you guys in next ep…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hi guys it's a Movie two.**

"Thank you Cam, thanks a lot for take caring my son for couple of days". I heard Larry Thanking me." I really got to go" the show is about to start. Bye". That's all. He keep the phon. This is how our life is going on now. Larry left the museum. its been months And now he got a new job. I left the museum to. After my job is done. There is no reason for me to stay. I haven't seen any of artifacts walk or talk after that night at the job is a day job. I went early left early. I don't know how is Teddy doing. I don't know how Sakagawea doing. More importantly I have no idea what Ahkmenrah is doing. Is he still looks the same. Did he miss me? I don't think so. Did he miss the he don't. Do I miss the kiss? Well yes I do. I can still feel it on my it never going to work between no reason to think about him. After I left the museum I start my job as a public painter. More like a freelancer. Most of time I stay at home. That is why Nicky always stays with me. Its okey you know Nicky is a good boy.

" What did he says" Nicky look at me while eating his Piazza ".I keep the phone back and look at Nicky "yep his show is about to start. And he thanks me for take careering his cute little baby boy" I run to Nicky and grab the Piazza. I know how to have fun with a child." Hey give it back, you always do this. cam" I heard Nicky screaming and running after me. I run around the sofa." Do your homework first and I ll give your Cheese Piazza. "I said while running and act like I am eating it." I won't. Now give it back I am hungry." Nicky said getting close to me. We always do this and I always win. Nicky stop running and start to act to. he hold his tummy" cam pls I cant hold it" I feel hungry. I think I am going to die" and he fell down. I can see he open a one eye and looking at me. "Ha ha nice try " he got up "okey okey I ll do it. but you have to give it back pls."now he making puppy eyes. "do your homework first. GO"

Its been five hours. Larrys show is over. Who thought, this guy is a genius. After done his homework Nicky got his Cheese Piazza back and went home. I sat on my bed and open my diary. "oh good. no work tomorrow." I close My diary and lay down. Before I start to dream I heard My Doorbell rang." Who the hell is that?." I can't believe this. Its midnight. And some idiot is standing front of my front door. And I can hear someone is giving me a call.

"Hello" I ask in a annoying voice. "Hi cam it's me Larry can you open the door." Oh great its Larry. "what the hell are you doing Here?." I said while walking to the door. oh boy.

I open the door. Larry start to smile. "hey how are you doing. You looks nice in that dress" he said with a smile. What is he doing now? is he flirting with me." Larry are you okey." I ask in the same annoying voice. "no I don't think so. "he said while walking inside. I close the door. Why did he came? This never happens before. Finally he look at me. his face looks like something bad happen.

"Listen cam do you know that some of the artifacts in the museum are sending to Washington? " "WHAT" what is he talking about? "no Larry I have no idea." I said. This is crazy. "why" I ask in a surprise sleepiness is far gone. Larry sat on my sofa and start to explain." Well Mcphee and the board decide to bring new technology to the museum. and he sending the old ones to Washington." "I cant believe this. Wait is that mean Ahkmenrah is going to. I don't know why but I can feel sadness is touching my heart. I know it's been a long time since the last time I so him. But I don't want this to happen. I suddenly wants to see him again and kiss him. But I can't. he is already gone. I sat down. I can feel Larry touch my hand. "its okey cam. I miss Sakagawea to. "he said to me in a sad tone. oh yes Sakagawea. Wait second did Larry thought I miss Sakagawea. well yes but…she is not the person I kiss. "Larry what about Ahkemenra? Did that jerk send him to." Well no he is at the museum" .oh good. and that is the problem" Larry stand suddenly and look at me. "Problem? What Problem? Did something happens to him. i ask while standing." "you know Dexter that monkey. It seems he stole Ahks Tablet."

"WHAT"

 **Sorry guys. see you in next chap.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I secretly went inside the museum. I still had that key McPhee gave. I never return it back to him. And I never use it again after that day. but today for some reason I really wants to see inside the place again. I know I can come tomorrow morning like everyone else. But I just want to be alone in there. I just wants to see Ahkemenrah s tomb again. I know he can't be a wake. Without the Tablet. But still I want to see him. Its dark inside. but a bit light because of the moon.

Rexy doing find he is not awake. Not even teddy. Lewis and Clark standing alone without Sacagawea. No Cowboy or Roman. Nothing is alive at seems there is no new night Gard to. But for some reason I can feel something is alive and walking inside. I did heard footsteps only for a moment. I don't know why but I can feel that am not alone.

Someone is coming downstairs. I hide behind a wall for a moment. Who could it be? Please don't be a thief. I don't wants to be faint again. I look around. What was I am thinking. If something happens to me tonight, no one is here to save me. Everyone is dead. I look around. I can't see anyone but I can hear someone is walking. Please don't be a ghost. Yep now he or she is standing front of me. I can feel it. But he or she didn't know I was there. That person finally get close to a window. I can see his shadow in the moon light. It's a man. Wait what the hell. His head in the shadow looks like a square. Is that a Alien?. small smile came to my face. Nice thinking. Alien attack. He looks around. It seems he know where to go. I know where he is going. he is going to switch on the lights inside the museum. I sat down on the he want see me. Suddenly all the lights are on. I took My phone. Unlock it. Where is that camera when I need it the most? Found it. I turn on it. I came out from my hiding place for a I can capture his photo in a clear way. I aim it to him.

"WHAT THE HELL" I cant belive my eyes. This cant said the tablet was gone. Everyone els is not awake .then how did he. How did he wakes up. How did Ahkemenrah wakes up?. This is is him. not someone else. he switch on the lights. He walks around. But how. I look at Teddy. his not a wake. Then how did he?. Did Larry know this?. I have no idea I think its better if I ask this from him. but how. how am I going to do this. He don't know that I am here. After a long time. I can't tell him that I came here to see him. I really can't. but I need answers. How did he came to life without the Tablet.

"Camellia" I heard Ahkemenrah said my name. He found me. I look at him. He is standing in front of me and looking at me. He is Amazing just like the Last time. His face, his eyes, his lips, his voice. Everything is amazing. I don't know why. but I can feel my body is melting like sugar In legs are week. What the hell is happening to me? Did he put a spell on me?.

 **Ahkemenrah POV**

"Camellia" that's the only thing came to my mouth. her name. she is standing in front of me. how did she came. why did she came. Did she came to see me. I remember Larry saying he is going to tell her about what happened in here. Is that why she see others. To see the empty museum. "Ahkemenrah" she said my name, I hope she is not angry with me for what I have done that day. I didn't mean that. I never wants to brake the kiss. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it because it's a surprise kiss. Just like the ones I have in old days. from my fiancé. The women I don't want to marry at all. But Camellia is not her. I love to kiss her. It feels great even for a second. I am an idiot. Next time I want go away I promise to myself. If there is a next time.

 **Camellia POV**

"Ahkemenrah" I said his name. he keep staring at me. What is he thinking? I know it's not about the kiss. He hates it. Is that mean he hats me to? I am not going to kiss him again. Wait what was I am thinking that's not the problem. How did he awake without the Tablet? .I decide to speak. "Ahkemenrah how are you?" I finally ask. It seems he came back to this world after I speak. He came close to me while talking. " I am find Camellia, How have you been." Well he didn't came that close. Half close is the word. "good, I am perfect, doing great, perfectly find" oh boy what am I saying. Shut up I said to myself. Ahkemenrah start to smile with me. oh good. I do the same. "Larry told me everything" I said getting a bit close to him. okey okey I am not going to kiss him." I can't believe what happened. They all are gone. Only Teddy Rexy and some other people left. He said in sad tone." And Dexter he took my Tablet and now it's long gone. He said again while looking around. Now it's my time to ask the questions. "How did you came to life without the Tablet? . Ahkemenra look at me. I don't think he know why to. he start to think. "well I don't know, but I think even the tablet is not with me. I still can wake at night. I am connected to it." He said and walk away. "its only affects me Camellia. That's why others are not awake. "WOW" I said. This is amazing to hear. "Hey did Larry Know this" I ask and follow him. "no I don't think so Camellia" he said again. We both stop talking after that. He is walking and I am following him is Silence. We don't have nothing to talk. This is to much Silence. I need to say something. but what. oh yes I know I know. "Your Gard's are they awake to." What a stupid question. He look at me." No they aren't. "oh" here we go again. Silence. I look around. he look around. we don't look at each other's. Wait is that a mouse running in here. "So Camellia why are you here?." He finally break the Silence. And I finally look at him. "Oh well you know." I can't tell the truth. "I just wants to see how things are going around when no one is around heheheee" he look at me and laugh. "well what are we going to do now" he ask while looking around. Good one Ahk. What am I going to say?

 **Surprise. Sorry about the missing words guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Thank you for your Comments. I am so happy after reading them.**

"so this is what you eat for diner" Ahkemenra ask while eating his Pizza. "no not all the time." My mouth is full to.Becausewe both didn't have nothing to do. I decide to order a Pizza. This is his first time trying a one." This taste good Camellia. We don't eat food like this in my days." wow how did they survive without Pizza. "we eat honey, nuts, bread, Fish, fruits stuff like that." He said again. I listen. I don't know what to say. He talks a lot. And I love to listen his voice. And the way he eat it's not like us. He know manners as a Pharaoh." Are you a Vegetarian" he Ask again. "Your Pizza, I know it's Vegetable." WOW what a genius. Hehee."Why are you not talking with me? Ahkemenra ask again. wait he wants me to talk." oh no you continue talking I ll just listen." I said. "hmm okey, you know back in my days… "He start again." He looks so sweet when he talks. The Truth is ,its so hard to talk to him when he siting so close to me. If I talk I know I start to giggle. I don't want him to think I am crazy. "As an Artist" he said again. Wait what did he say? I wasn't listing. We both finish our Pizza. Actually I did. He still talks. I look around no one is here I think. I look at My Phone its 3.00 a.m. good thing I don't have work tomorrow. "do you want to go home Camellia?" Ahkemenra ask. "oh me no no. if you want I can stay until morning." I said to him. "that's great." He said while standing. I look at him. He is tall. And I know he has mussels under his cloths. I remember that. We were so close that day. When we kiss. Only thing I still don't understand is why he ran away like that. I know he never going to answer that. "Camellia I think we got a problem." He said surprisingly. I look at him. what is he talking about. Did someone else is here to. "What is it" I stand next to him. he is looking at me. "This" he sow me his cloths. I look at seems baby king drop his Pizza in his cloths and body while nonstop talking. I start to laugh. "hey don't do that. Don't you see I need help?" He says in an angry voice. I look at him. now his face looks like 3 year old. Angry and cute. "Its okey Ahkemenra. No one is going to notice that." I said to him. but he still looks angry and sad. "but I don't want to be like this. I am a Pharaoh." He said again. "I want to change My cloths and have a bath "he finally said like a annoying little child.. I couldn't stop Laughing. I look at him. He is so cute. he wants to change his cloths. and have a bath? That's Funny. "Ahkemenra if you want you can have a bath. but how are you going to change your cloths. You don't have here." I said. He looks a bit upset. "I do" he said suddenly. "Long time ago." He said. "well can you please wash them." He ask while making puppy eyes again. "What" what a surprise he wants me to wash his cloths. I can't do that. His cloths are old mummy cloths. What if I destroy them while washing?" Please" he look at me again. How am I going to say no to that face? "Well then." I said taking a deep berth. "come with me your Highness".

I can't believe this 4000 year old Pharaoh wants to have a bath. And his not just a Pharaoh he is Ahkemenra. The man I kiss. My face turn Red. His going to have a bath.

"so this is a shower. You telling me that if I push this, water will come. Amazing." Ahkemenra said. This is the museum Bathroom. I can't take him any ware else. So I brought him here. And of cause. Now I have to wash his cloths." Yep that's how its work." I said. And gave him a towel. He went inside. I stand there until he give me his clothes. But he didn't. That's weird. I can hear his bathing. But he didn't gave me his cloths. I open the small cupboard next to the bathroom. I need to find some cloths so he can dress. I found an old black shirt. And some trousers. I left everything to him and came out from the room.

I can't believe this what is going on. I don't know. I came here after months and now look what happen. He makes me crazy. That day when I first so him I thought he is not my type. And I still thinks the same. But every time when he is around I felt like melting ice. I can't do this. I can't falling in love with him. He is dead and He was the one who step me. I know I ll think of him as friend.

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWW" suddenly I heard a scream. I know that voice its Ahkemenra. I ran inside. He is still inside the bathroom. I knock the door.

"hey are you okey " I ask no sound came. Only water .I knock again. "Ahkemenrahhh" I said his sound. What the hell. I try to open the door. Lucky me. It's open. I look inside. Water is everywhere and something red.. OH MY GOD its blood.. "Ahkemenra' I Scream. I look around but he is not there. Not inside the bathroom. What happen in here? Did he fell down?. Where is he now? What have I done? My hart start to hurt.

"Camellia" I heard him. I finally heard his voice.

 **What do you guys think? Hehee Sorry guys see you letter….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sorry about the missing words.**

" _Camellia" I heard him. I finally heard his voice_.

I look back. He is sitting on the floor. Waring the towel that I gave him. He looks so hurt. I hope nothing bad happen. "Ahkemenra" I ran to him. He look at me. This is weird. He is not bleeding. Then where did that blood came from. "Ahkemenra, Ahkemenra Are you okey." I ask while sitting next to him. he hold his head tight. "I fell Camellia" he said looking at me. He looks so scare. I touch his head. He scream a bit." Awwww". "ops" I turn his face to me. There is no blood or a cut in his face. Then where did that blood came from? "what happen" I ask." He turn his head back." I fell down" he said again. "okey baby pharaoh how did you fell down and where did that blood came from?" I ask again. He make an angry face at me. I call him baby pharaoh. I think that's why. "that is not blood" he said." I try to wash my cloths. And suddenly all the colors in my clothes are start to melt fade something like that. "He said while trying to stand. I hold his hand and help him. "Oh my god" so that's what happen. This man scares me to death. "soon they all turn in to red mud color. And I try to wash the floor. And fell down." He finally said and look at me." I know its wrong to laugh in a situation like this. But the way his face look, makes me laugh. "I am sorry "I said while laughing. He looks sad again. "Hey" he said. "don't laugh. Stop it." He said again. "I am sorry" he remove my hand from his. and walk to the mirror in front of us. I stop laughing and look at him. he is only waring a towel. OH BOY this guy is hot. I can see everything. his face from the mirror. His body. He doesn't look like child. His a grown man. Everything is beautiful. I feel something warm inside me. "Camellia" he says looking at me." Are you staring at me.?" He ask. Oh shit. He sow me. "Oh no I was thinking" what was I am thinking? "About your cloths" that's a lie. I can't tell him the truth. "oh" he said and went inside the bathroom again. Wait did he want me to stare at him. "good thing nothing bad happened" I said again. he came out side with his cloths in his hands. "What am I going to do now" he ask. Good question. I look at them .he was right some colors are gone. Mostly red. "I can't believe. I am so Stupid." He keep his cloths on the floor and sit next to it. he hold his head. I know he is crying. I really feel bad but what can I do. I can't paint his cloths" I forgot that I am 4000 years old" he said again."Ahkemenra" I said and hold his hand. "stop crying" but he didn't. he never show his tears to me. But I can feel he is crying. As a Pharaoh he knows how to hide his emotions. But hiding them is not an answer. Not even crying. . I took some of his cloths. Maybe I can give a try to paint will take some time. I need more days. Wait what was I am thinking. I can't do that. Someone will discover it someday.

"Camellia" he said my name. I look at him. his eyes are red. But still no tears came out. his mouth Is shaking. Something is wrong. I hold his hand. They are cold to death. Oh my GOD I forgot. He have to go back to his coffin before sun rise. I look at my phone. Thank god we still had some time. But why is he shaking." Are you okay." Ahkemenra didn't say a word. he keep staring at me. Suddenly he hugs me. Now I am the one who start to shake. "I am cold" he said while hugging me more. Without thinking I put my arms around him. I can feel his naked skin under my arms. He keep his head no my shoulder. Ahkemenra tight his grip. But he is still shaking. I am not surprise I can't cover his body. I am small. I have to do something. I push him back away from me. He look at me surprisingly. I know what he is thinking. Why did I push him away? He hug himself. I ran to the cupboard and open it. And search for a blanket

 **Ahkemenra POV**

I feel great. She is so warm. She put her hands around me. I keep my head on her shoulder and hug her more. But I am still freezing. Hmm I am not surprise she can't warm me. My body is bigger than hers. But it still feel s really good. I close my eyes. But suddenly she push me away. Why did she push me away? Did I have done something wrong? I hug her because I am cold. I didn't mean anything. Is it because I step aside that day. I look at her she is looking at me. I can see sadness and hurt in her eyes. I look down and hug myself. She ran away. I close my eyes.

 **Camellia POV**

I look for a blanket inside the cupboard. That can keep him warm. What have I done? I start to think while searching for the Blanket. If something happened to him, I know that I can't forgive myself. I finally found it. I think it belongs to Larry. Who cares? I grab it and ran to Ahkemenrah. He is still shaking and hugging himself. I sit down close to him. and put the Blanket around him. he look at me with amazement in his eyes. I wonder what he thinks. did he thought that I left him. "Thank you Camelia" he said and cover his body more. I smile with him. I don't know what he really thinks about me. but I know one thing that I start to have some kind of feeling towards it love.? "Camellia" Ahkemenrah said in a shaking voice. "What am I going to do now.?"

"are you sure about this.?" He ask while putting his shirt on. it's the black shirt I gave to him. "of cause you have to sleep in that until I do something with your cloths." I said and look away. He is about to remove his towel. I know My face is turning red again. I can't stand here when he is removing his towel. I wonder how things looks NO stop don't think like that. what am I going to do now. I look around. Aha I can walk to the window and pretend like I am looking around. Yep.

 **Ahkemenra POV**

Camilla walk away from me. I know why. She have good manners. Not like my fiancé. She always try to kiss me or come inside while I am bathing. But Camilla is not a girl like that. I know she kissed me that day. But not like my Ahken. Camilla s lips feels so perfect. I look at her while removing my towel. She look so beautiful this night. Her skin is so soft and pearl. Not like mine. my skin is dark. She turn her back to me and look outside from the window. I can see her hair. Its long. She is not tall. She is shorter than me. Her hands are soft and smooth. And her lips. I can't see them but I know how they feel. Soft pink lips. I dress while looking at her. This cloths are pretty good. And comfortable. Like her warmth. Suddenly I wants to put my arms around her. Suddenly I wants to kiss her. But I know I can't. What is this beauty doing to me?

 **That's all for today guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sorry Guys. Got some work to do. anyway new chap.**

"Your saying me that you a had a Bath with Ahk and his cloths melt and you both fell down and now he is sleeping naked in that Coffin. **"** Jed and Octavius ask while laughingto death. I can't believe these two. I turn red. After imagine what they said. " Nice one man look at her. She is turning red." Octavius said to Jed and tap his shoulder." You two.." I start to speak but Jed disturbs me again. "hey come on Pretty Pretty we know you have something with him." they began to laugh again. I took them and put them inside the glass box." Heymmmmmm mmmmm" they start to scream at me saying something." Well sorry boys I can't hear a thing" I wave at them and start to walk.

Larry is Looking at Ahkemenra s cloths that I gave him. He and the others came last night. not night Actually. Morning is the Time. And I told him everything happened in here between Ahkemenra and me. Not the part that we hug. Suddenly crazy thing came to my mind. I wonder how it feels if I kiss him again that moment. That's will keep him warm right. Well both of us warm. OH MY GOD what the hell I am thinking SHUT UP SHUT UP Mind. I said to myself. Larry look at me Like I am stupid. well that's true. I did something Stupid. "Stop looking at me like that." I said returning back to my normal self. "come on he is human to. he needs to bath". I said while putting my arms around my body. I know I know now Larry thinks that I am a seven year old girl giving a bath to her doggy and make a mess. "I am sorry" I said again and look down. "no no its okey its not your fault. "Larry said and hold my hand. I look at him. he doesn't look Angry. But there is something in his face. some kind of Emotion. Something, I can't understand. He looks so sad. And the same time he look so happy. I wonder why. He let my hand go. and walk away with Ahkemenra s cloths. "what's wrong with him." I ask from myself. " Well nothing big you know Pretty " I heard a small voice. I look down. Its jed and Octavio's. "Yep mam, Larry kiss a girl that not going to be his. that's why. His acting weird." They said again. Wait a second I put them inside how did they get out. Before I said a word I heard Dexter smiling at me. oh that monkey.

I came back home. Its 9.30 am. I need to eat something. Last night Pizza isn't enough. I need to drink some coffee. I need to paint something. No I cant I need to sleep. yep that's what I am going to do Sleep. Maybe coffee can wait.

" _Camellia,_ _Camellia wake up. I heard someone is calling me. I open my eyes. Its_ _Ahkemenra .what is he doing in here. He is wearing the cloths I gave him. Black shirt and trouser. And standing close to my bed. Am I dreaming? He came closer to bed. What is going on. How did he get in. he didn't say a word. but sit down next to me._ _"Camellia" he said again while touching my hip. I feel like something happening inside me. I try to get up. But_ _Ahkemenra stopped me. and push me back to bed." I am not here to hurt you_ _Camellia. I just wants to look at you that's all. "Ya well I wants to look at you to." I didn't say that loud. but I think he heard it. He smile at me. and touch my face. Getting more close to me. Yep I am going to melt." I love your face Camellia. "he said again. "I love the way your face turns red when I am talking with you". he said and smile again. I look at his eyes. They are so amazing. He smile again." And your lips" he said while touching them softly. "they feel so sweet." He said again. He is now on my bed. Sleeping with me. Half of is body is top of me. His a bit heavy. I don't care. I don't know what to think or do. My face start s to turn red again. And he is enjoying it every minute. I can feel his hot berth on my face. And he is still smiling. Suddenly he start to get closer. More closer to my face, his going to kiss me. I close my eyes._

TRIIINNNNNGGGG" I open my eyes. What the hell is that noise? I look around. Ahkemenra is gone. But my pillow is on top of me. I was dreaming. Oh my god. I look at the pillow and start to laugh. I was about to kiss it. I put it away and turn aside. That dream was amazing. I wish if it's real. I close my eyes again. This time I really need to sleep.

I wake up at 4.00 pm. I drank some coffee. It seems I miss my Lunch. Well I don't feel to cook anything. Maybe a I can't eat another one. Last night pizza is still inside me. I went to the bathroom. I need a bath before everything else.

"TRIIINNNNNGGGG" TRIIINNNNNGGGG" I know that noise it's my phone. I cover my wet body from a towel and came out. I know there is no one inside my flat. But that dream scares me a bit. It could happen. Oh boy. I pic my phone. 5 Missed call from Larry. What? I call him back and walk to the window. I look out. It looks warm outside.

"Hello cam is that you" I heard Larry scream from the other side." Yep Larry what's up" "Oh my god why didn't you answer your phone." He scream again." I was sleeping you idiot" I said. "OH" finally he stopped screaming." What is it" I ask. "Oh yea that's why I call you. Cam I got a brand new idea. Can you come to the Museum tonight?" Larry ask "WHAT? Tonight. mmmm" I start to think. Oh boy Ahkemenra. He is going to be there to. In that cloths. I can't go. After that dream. " Well no Larry. I don't feel well." Yep that's a lie. "Really, but cam this is Important. You really have to come "he said again. Sometimes this man is so annoying."Arhhhh. Okeyyyyy" I cut the line. I put my pone down. "trinngg" I look at it again. It's a Message from Larry _. "I am ordering a PIZZA for you"._ "Ohh man. Not again Pizza" I said to myself.

I apply some makeup on my face. Wow I can't believe that Ahkemenra touch my face. I know it's a dream. But it still felt so real. What is happening to me? Am I start to love him? I never wants to be beautiful when Larry or some other boy around, but this man Ahkemenra he makes me crazy. I wants to be beautiful around me. Oh boy.

I came to the Museum. And it's closed. but I went in. everyone is awake. I look around. I cant see Ahkemenra " Hello Love" I heard Teddy s voice. His walking around the Museum. and Sacagawea is with him. They hold hands. So Romantic. I smile and walk to them." Hey guys". "Hello my dear Artist." Teddy said again and touch my hand." How are you?. I know you were here last night dear," He said and wink at me." "WHAT?" I can feel my body is burning in shy. Did he so everything. "hey are you okay" suddenly Larry came. And put his arm around me." You said you don't feel well" he ask again. "What? oh yes yes now I am okey." I said and look at him." Tedddy Smile at me again walk away. I look back at Larry." So what is it. What do you want to tell me." Larry looks a bit stressed. Wait is this because that girl he kiss. I can't ask that I have to wait. "Cam, What I want to say is. I left my Job. And now I wants to work in the Museum. And I want you to come to." "WHAT?" this is crazy.

 **Ahkemenra POV**

I came down stairs .First it's so hard. Because everyone is staring at me. My new cloths. Do I looks like a joker? I feel a bit sad. I am a Pharaoh. This never happens to me. But I can't do anything. Now this is not my time. I am a 4000 years old man. Looks like a boy or a Baby Pharaoh just like Camelia said. Aha Camelia. Now that's a big problem. I can't stop thinking about her. I even dream her. Kissing her. Eating with her. Walking with her. Again kissing her. What is this women doing to me? This is wrong I can't be like this. I can see her standing in front of me with Larry. She looks surprised. Larry s arm is around her. What is he doing? He can explain her about his plan without putting his arm around her. He didn't do that to anyone. What am I thinking am I no this can't be. I can't be jealous with Larry. He is like a brother to me. But still. They are so close and matching to each other. No no no Stop. Stop thinking like this. I turn away. I so Rexy is running every ware. With JED and Octavius. Those guys are funny. Suddenly I heard someone is laughing. I turn back. Its Larry and Camelia. Why are they laughing? They are so close. Suddenly Camelia put her arms around Larry. What? What is she doing?. She close the gap between them. I look away. I know she is kissing him I know. but I thought she likes me. No I was wrong. She always wants to kiss someone. That's she do to me. now to Larry. STOP STOP STOP thinking like this. I can feel tears are coming for the first time. Tears of love hate and jealous.

 **Camellia POV**

"oh my god. I can't believe this. Larry that's great. Now everyone can be with each other. did you say this to others.". I ask." Yep I did cam. they like to do what I ask. a Brand new Show. Imagine cam it's going to be great. Everyone will come and. Everyone in the museum going to perform." He said and start to laugh." Oh and Ahk is going to have a new dress. Just like his old one. He needs to perform to." "This is great I don't know what to say". I said while putting my arms around him. he deserve a hug .I gave him a one. Larry hug me back. I look around while hugging him. OH MY GOD ITS Ahkemenra. he look away

 **That's for today guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **HI guys.**

 **Ahkemenra POV**

I came back to myCoffin room. Anger is dancing inside me with jealous. I can't believe what I so. She kiss him. She can't do that. She likes me. No no no. I hold my head. What is wrong with me? She can kiss who ever she wants. It's not like she is glue to me. It's wrong to get angry for something like that. I sat on the floor and hold my head. I can feel tears are dropping from my eyes. Tears of Anger and jealousy. This is wrong. Stop crying AhkemenraStop crying. I said to myself. You are a 4000 year old man. You are a Pharaoh. You can't have her. You spend your whole day inside a Coffin. You can't protect her. You can't go out with her. So you don't deserve her. So stop dreaming about her every time. I can hear my mind saying. Yes that's what I am going to do. I need to stop thinking about her. I put my hands down. After all now she likes Larry not me. Why would she. But suddenly my heart starts to speak. She looks so beautiful. And kind. And her lips. She can be with anyone she wants. She deserve a better man than me. And Larry is the one. I close my eyes. Then why do I feel so angry and sad. "Ahkemenra" suddenly I heard her voice. She is here. Why is she here? Did Larry ask her to go? No no stop mind please stop. I don't want to be angry with her. I turn to her. i can see her smile. That smile I love.

"Hey are you okay?" she ask. I can't show her my tears. My anger. My sadness. She might think I am crazy. Well I am. I am crazy about her. But I can't show that to her. "yaahh I am find." I said.

 **Camelia POV**

No he is not. What is wrong with him? Is he jealous because I hug Larry? Wow. "Really, then why do you looks so sad?" I ask "Me no no I am okey." He said and look away. I know that's a lie. His voice is angry. And I know the reason. Baby pharaoh is Jealous with Larry. HA HA. And now he must be angry with me. Because I hug Larry.

Time to change the Subject.

"hey do you know that Larry order some new cloths to you?. Just like your Old ones. So you have nothing to worry about." I said getting a bit close to him. he still looks sad and angry. "Oh" that's the only thing came out from his mouth. "are you Happy? now." I ask again while taking another step forward. "Hmm" he said and step back. Oh dear what is he doing. Is he trying to stay away from me. This is funnier than I thought. He looks so cute when he is angry. But I can feel pain behind that anger of his. "Camelia" he suddenly said my name and look at me. I can see two tears shining in his Mascara eyes. He is crying from inside. I look at him clearly. "hmm?" I ask and take another step forward. we are so close. This time he didn't step back. he just starts staring at me. "Camelia" he said again. "yessss" I ask slowly exhaling a breath. He stop talking. I can see his anger is fading off from his face.

 **Ahkemenra POV**

She is so close. I can feel her berth. Her Perfume. Its smells like Camelia flowers. I look at her eyes. They looks so beautiful as always. And her lips. ENAUGH I said to myself. Don't you remember that you decide to stay away from her. She likes Larry not you. I close my eyes. But how can you do it and think like that when the person you love is standing so close to you like this. Wait did I say I love her. I open my eyes again. She is looking at me. Looking for an answer. What am I going to tell her. "Ahkemenra" she said my name. "What do you wants to say" she ask. Yes Ahkemenra what do you wants to say to her. That you love her. You can't say that. For the last time She likes Larry. But what if I wrong. What if she loves me? No that's not true. STOP STOP BRAIN STOP THINKING. That's it I am going back to my coffin. It's still dark. But I am going inside. That way my stupid mind can stop thinking about her. I look at her for one more time. No Stop looking at her. She looks so… NO NO.

 **Camelia POV**

Something is wrong him. He is in a thinking battle. He is closing his eyes and opening them so fast. Suddenly he turn Away from me. He start to walk to his coffin. What the hell is he doing? Is he going to sleep? . "Ahkemenra" I call him. But he act like he can't hear me. Is he avoiding me? "Ahkemenra" I call him again. "go away" he suddenly said in a angry voice. WHAT? he never talks to me that way. He open his coffin and sleep inside it. He didn't look at me. This is crazy. "Ahkemenra" I said again. And Ran to him. Before I get close to him he close the lid. How dare he is.

"Ahkemenra hey open this" I knock the lid. "NO" suddenly he said in a angry voice. But I don't care. "I go away. "he said again in a blurry voice.. Okey that's it. Now I am angry to. "HEY HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT/" open this right now. I try to open it from outside. But he manage to lock it inside somehow. "NO" he scream again.

"GOOO"

"WHY"

"GOOOOO"

"OKEY I LL GO BUT WHY?"

"I WANTS TO SLEEP."

"IN THIS HOUR? ITS STILL CAN STAY AWAKE."

"FOR WHAT?"

"SO YOU CAN SPEND THE TIME HAPPYLY WITH YOUR FRIENDS."

"I DON'T WANT TO"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO SLEEP"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"YES I AM"

"NO'

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"FIND THEN SLEEP INSIDE"

"I AM ALREDY"

"THEN HOW CAN YOU TALK"

He stop talking. Oh now he is sleeping. Small smile came to my face .this fight is funny. He is so cute when he is fighting. Like a 4 year old.

"OKEY BABY PHARAOH. I UNDERSTAND YOU NEED TO OKEY GET SOME REST"

No sound came out from his coffin. But I know he is awake .I know I must go. Let's see what he is going to do then. I start to walk. But I didn't went out from the Egypt. I hide behind one of the pots.. Good thing his grads aren't here at the moment .they went to play with the others. First nothing happened. Suddenly Ahkemenra open his coffin. Haha got ya. He look around while siting. He can't see me. He start to think. He thought I went out. He came out from the coffin and sit down. He hold his head. He doesn't looks angry any more. Only sad and hurt. I can see his tears. He starts to cry. OH MY GOD. Stop it stop it. I don't want him to cry. Before I knew it. I stand up. He didn't so me. I walk close to him. He heard me. But he didn't look. I don't want to see him crying. I sat next to him. He still not looking at me. "Ahkemenra" I said. He is not looking. "What is wrong with you?" I ask calmly. He didn't say a word. Only seams he doesn't care that I am around him when he is crying. I put my arm around his shoulder. He shaken a bit. But didn't move away. "I don't know what is wrong with you. But please tell me the reason." I said again. I can feel my heart is burning inside when he is crying." I care about you. I don't want you to cry. "I said again

"I am sorry" finally he talks."

 **Ahkemenra POV**

I didn't know she is still inside the room. I thought she left in anger. That's what makes me cry. Look at the mess my anger made. Now she hates me. Suddenly tears came out from my eyes. I am alone in this parents no one to love me and care about me. I hold my head and start to one is here to hear me. But then I heard something. i know that sound of heels. It's her. She is still inside. But I don't care I wants to cry. She sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I feel her are so warm. She ask what is wrong with me .I can't tell her. She ask the reason. But I can't tell her. She said she care about me. Is that true. Yes it is. When I fall she was the one who cares about me. That is true. But … I feel bad for hurting her. She is just a girl in this world. Not just a girl. She is the girl I loved. I need to stop this. I need to say sorry"

"I am sorry" finally I said

 **That's it guys. It's a funny. Sad chapter. Sorry about the missing words.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Thank you for loving my story guys.**

I came home after baby Pharaoh went to sleep. I need a bath. Spending the night with him sitting on the floor makes me crazy. After he cried he keep his head on my shoulder. And for some reason I didn't move. First it's a bit uncomfortable to me. Coz I feel like butterfly's… no wait wait that's stupid. It's not like that. What I really feel is warmth. His warmth. Something I need from him. Just like that dream I sow. that makes me stay. Soon he fell asleep. I keep my head on his. After five minutes I start feel sleepy to. Larry came and wake us both. Ahkemenrah went to sleep in his coffin. He didn't say a word. But he did look at me and Larry before he went inside. I never wonder what he dreams while sleeping. Happy dreams or sad ones. Or is it about me? Or me with Larry. That is something I had no idea at all. Let's hope he dream good dreams of me. Just like the one I dream about him. he is on top of me and … oh boy no no Please don't dream stuff like that. not when I am bathing. I said to myself. My face turn red again. I let cool water run through my body. my red face is the one he loves the most. Let's hope he dreams about it to. And that kiss. I apply some soap on my body. it smells really nice. It smells like me. Camelia. Did Ahkemenra love it?. I close my eyes and apply more. Suddenly I felt another hand touching my body. I open my eyes. Standing in front of me is. Ahkemenra. WHAT. how.? I am dreaming again. He is not even wearing a shirt. I am not wearing anything. I can see his mussels. My face turns blood red. I try to say something. But he put his finger between my lips and shshh me. He get close to me more and put his arm around me. I didn't move. It seems like my legs wants to move but my body don't. he smile with me and put his other arm around me to. Now I am trapped and naked in his arms. I can feel warmth. He is looking at my eyes. I don't care about the world. I want him to kiss and hug me. I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel his arms going up and down on me. I start to melt. He is touching every ware. I scream a bit from pleasure. I want him more than anything right now. I want everything. oh my. I close my eyes and put my arms around him.i can feel his hot breath on my lips. He is going to kiss me. I ready myself for it. But nothing happened. I open my eyes and he is gone. What the Hell is wrong with me .i am dreaming again .and this time I am the one who holding my body."arrrrrrrrrr"STOP IT YOU STUPID BRAIN.

 **Hahaha HAHAHAHA short funny chap guys See you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Sorry about the missing words and stuff. I found the reason. It's the Fanfiction net. For a example if I type "the" in MW. After I upload it in FN. "The" is "they". or something else. that's what happening. I don't know how to stop I am sorry guys. But thank you for your comments.**

 **Ahkemenra POV**

"so do you like it" Larry ask. He brought me my new dress and helps me to get in it. I don't hate him anymore. Because I can't. He is like a brother to me. And I know that he care about me. He is not like my real brother Kahmunrah. He Hates me so much and try to kill me. But Larry saves me. And always kind to me. So I can't hate Larry. Or be angry with him.

"In my days an old maid help me to dress." I said to him. Larry look at me. " well now I am the maid. Please sir tell me. How is your royal dress looks like?" Larry ask while putting my Crown. His jock makes me laugh. "It's the same but more colorful. And beautiful. My dear Lady " I said again as a Pharaoh and we both start to laugh. I know this is bit weird. Yesterday I was angry and jealous with him and now. I don't feel any of those feelings. I don't know why that is. Maybe it because what Camelia said. "I am caring about you" that's what she said right?. Yes it is. But… I don't know. I just don't want to get angry with any of them. So it's better smiling. After all it's a new a new night.

Jed and Octavius came inside the dressing room. They are so Larry brought them a small women's mirror. With makeup items .He calls it a makeup set. "hey Ahk I want you to wear your old cloths when you're sleeping. Because we have to keep your old self inside the coffin. If an Archaeologist wants to see you." Larry said and we both starts to laugh." HAHAAHHA I wonder what will happen then." Jed said and look at his reflection from the mirror. "well I think he might be surprise and start an Investigation like Sherlock Holmes." Octavios said and they both start to laugh. "no man Archaeologist will go to him and ask for his help. Then Sherlock Holmes will start his Investigation. Investigation of the future Mummy boy." Jed said. "BUHAAAAAAAA" they both are laughing again and Jed fell inside the makeup set. A big puff ball came out from it. And they both start to laugh again. Who is this guy Sherlock Holmes? I never heard about him before. A real person or a statue. Well who cares.

Larry left us to get dress to. He seems a bit sad. I wonder why. I took my mascara. It's not like old days. This is a pen. Mascara pen. That's what Jed said. But back in Cambridge, University students use some other kind of pen. They use it to write in books. They call it pen to. But they don't apply it on their eyes. There has to be a deference between two pens. More importantly none of the boys apply mascara. I wonder why. While I m applying it. Jed and Octavius starts to stare at me. I look at them. "what" I ask. "oh nothing" Jed said and start to laugh. No there is something. Even Octavios is laughing. "What" I ask again. "you looks so sweet." Jed said in a girly voice. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" they start to laugh again. I look at them. Octavios fell down while laughing. Why are they laughing? And am I really sweet. That's good. I want Camelia to see that to.

 **Camelia POV**

Oh my god look at this place. Everything is a beautiful mess. I came inside the museum. Everyone is awake. And people going every ware. It seems like Larrys plane is working. Even Mcphee looks so happy. Small funny smile came to my mouth. Haha people will never know the truth, not even McPhee. I look around. I want to see Ahkemenra. That is the biggest reason I came. And it is much better to see him in real self. More than dreaming about him. I wonder how he looks like in his new cloths. I want to see him. But suddenly that bad dream came to my mind. It's not a bad dream it's a naughty dream. I said to myself. And as always I turn red. I can feel it. Suddenly I feel a bit shy. I am feeling like naked again. My legs start to warm. I don't want to go and see how is he doing while thinking stuff like this.. Not after that dream. I know he don't know anything about it. But still it's a bit uncomfortable to me. Dreaming stuff like that is a bit wrong. But I really wants to see him to. Let's think. Hmm what am I going to do now? I look around. I sow Teddy is teaching a small group girls about himself. "oh really wow Amazing sir" one of them said. Yes I need to act like I am not looking for him. That's it I am going to see others first. I start to walk around the first floor. I can see Trexy. He is screaming at everyone. His night job is scaring little boys. But the others are doing the same things like Teddy. I went to see Sacagawea. She is doing the same thing like Teddy. Lewis and Clark explaining to others about her ." So what happens to your Expedition" a small boy ask from them. "Well.." they start to explain about it again.

"Camelia you came. I thought you're not going to come" I heard Larry s voice from behind. I turn to him. He look so handsome today." Oh well look at the pretty boy. Haven't you met any girlfriends yet?. My handsome prince" I ask while taking his arm. He smile a bit and make a proud face. "Well you see young lady I did met a lot but not as pretty as you." We both start to laugh at his comment. "oh really am I that pretty" I ask him again. he look at my face." Well no" he said and start to laugh. "Haha haha very funny". I make a fake angry voice and left him. "hey wait up"

 **Ahkemenra POV**

"Does it do anything?" a small girl ask from me. What? "Do anything?" what am I going to say to her now. I look at Dexter. I need his help. He is holding my Tablet. "Yeah. What's the point? .if it doesn't do anything?" another one ask. I look at them. They both look so cute. But they will never believe me even if I said the truth. But I can give a try. "Actually, it has a magical power

That brings all the exhibits to life." I said the truth to them like a small boy saying a secret to a girl that he trust a lot. But I can see from her face that she didn't believe a thing I said.

"No, really, what's it do?" she ask again. Oh my god. I was right they are never going to believe me. I think it's better to lie." Oh well nothing. It's just for decoration." I said and exhale a deep breath. "I knew it." One of them said it and turn away from me. Ohhhhhhhhh I said to myself

And look at Dexter. He is smiling. "hey stop that" I said to him. But he start to laugh more while showing his big teeth. "well it's not my fault that she didn't trust me." I said looking down at him. He put his Tung out and show it to me. How dare he is. Before I start a fight with him I heard someone saying my name. The voice came from behind. I turn back to see who it is. It's a girl. "Hi" she says while putting her golden hair behind her year. She is a pretty girl. Her eyes they are deep of the colors I love the most. But what does she wants with me. "Hello" I said and smile with her.

 **Camelia POV**

The night Event is about to end. Most of the people are gone. Even Mcphee. Good thing he left. I don't want him to know the truth anyway. I look around. Trexy is playing with a car. It seems scary time is over. Teddy and Sacagawea sitting silently. Larry is talking with some women I have no idea who is. And Ahkemenrah. I know I didn't wants to see him before. But now I really do. I wonder where he is. He is not with Teddy. Or Larry. He normally hangout with them.

"hey pretty" I heard a small voice. "Are you looking for Ahk" I look down. Its Jed. "mm yahhh " I said and sit down." Do you know where he is.?" I ask again. "well yaaa I saw him going upstairs. "oh well I need to see him". I said to Jed. "we all know you have something for him Cam" Jed said while laughing. "hey" I make a fake angry voice and stand up. So everyone know my feelings. And he don't.

 **Ahkemenra POV**

"so you telling me that you sleep here tonight." Ana ask. She is the golden hair girl who wants to be friends with me. After I met her. We began a small friendship. I don't know why but I feel much better when she is around. Maybe it because she talks a lot. And smile. "Well yes. Don't you believe me?" I ask from her. I know she is not. No one will. "Well no ahk" she said and touch my coffin." "How can I believe your funny little lie? hahaha" her smile is beautiful. Is she prettier than Camellia?. Well I don't know. But it seems like she is kind to me more than Camellia. wait why am I comparing them. That is wrong. I love Camellia not Ana. OH my God. What if Camellia came inside right now. What will she thinks. "AHK" Suddenly Ana scream at me. I look at her. She is smiling. "what are you thinking? Baby" she ask while walking towards me. I can't tell her about Camellia. Wait why can't I. Ana stand next to me. Now she is looking at my eyes. Is she going to kiss me to. No I don't think so. we just met." Do you have a girl friend?" she ask and hold my hand. Her hand is soft. "hmm well" what am I going to tell her. I was about to married long time ago. And well I don't really have a girlfriend. Well I love Camellia but its only a one side love "no I don't" I finally said. "oh that's great." She said suddenly and start to laugh. Her smile is beautiful. Just like her hair. Why is she thinks it's great. Dose she likes me. I look at her. She is still smiling. Her smile reminds me that day. I laugh and Camellia kiss me. That was amazing. My first Amazing kiss. Her memory close my eyes. Suddenly I feel some other kind of lips in my mouth. I open my eyes Ana is kissing me. OH MY GOD. What is she doing? I don't want to kiss her. Before I pull her away. She put her arms around my neck and hug me tightly. I didn't know what to do. I try to push her. But she hugs me more and push me to the wall. I am trap between her kiss and the wall. I couldn't move or breathe. Only thing I can do is wait until she stops. I close my eyes. Imagine its camellia. Ana s kiss taste nothing to me. Just like Aken s kisses. Finally she stopped. And look at me. "so how does it feels" she ask. She is heavily breathing. Same as me." It feels…" Before I answer suddenly I saw someone. It's a bit blur. But I know who that is. It is her my love my beautiful flower Camellia. Oh my god. She saw everything.

 **That's for today guys. Oops Ana ? what will happen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hi guys Short chap**

 **Camelia POV**

I know he is inside his room. I can hear his voice. Is he talking alone? Couldn't be. There has to be someone else in there. I wonder who is that. I came close to his room. Suddenly I heard another voice. It's a girl. We don't have any other girl exhibits in here. Then who is she. My hart began beat fast. Who is she.? Who is she.? Who is she.? That's the only thing came to my mind. How did she know him? Most importantly what are they doing inside? Oh god Please don't tell me Ahkemenra found a girlfriend. Now I am close to the entrance. But everything is silent inside the room. Why is that? Did she go back? or Did he get back to his coffin?. No I don't think so. Fear is running inside my body. Why are they silence. Are they kissing? No no NOOO. I said to myself. Ahkemenra is not the kissing type. He push me away to. He is good boy. So he is not going to kiss her. So stop worrying. I said to myself. I close my eyes before entering to his room. I don't want to see anything bad. But nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes. No one is here. What? but I heard some voices inside before I came in. whoooo I must be imaging things. Well I am not surprised. This baby Pharaoh is haunting inside my mind. Small smile came to my lips. He is not even inside here. Haha. I was about to turn a way. But then I saw everything. OH MY GOD.

 **Ahkemenra POV**

What is she doing in here?. Why now when this crazy women is kissing me. I can't believe my own eyes. It's Camelia. She is standing close to the door. She saw everything. I can see pain, hurt, sadness and anger, everything in her face. She stare at me for five seconds. Small tear came down from her eye. At the Same moment Ana hug me again. And Camelia. She run away.

 **Camelia POV**

I ran as fast as I can. I need to get out from here. I can't cry inside. I don't want anyone to see my tears. She kiss him and hug him. He didn't even move. But he did move away that day from me. When I kiss him. He step aside. He even get angry with me. But for this girl. Everything is okey. She can kiss him she can hug him. Yes it means she can sleep with him to. I stop running and close my eyes. Everything in my mind is melting. Every memory. He never loves me. I was wrong. And stupid. Tears came down. I want to scream and cry. But I can't I look around. Everyone is happy. Teddy with Sacagiweya. Larry is long gone with that girl. And Ahkemenra. He is happy to. with his girlfriend. I need to get out of here.

 **Ahkemenra POV**

I push Ana away from me. But she didn't let me go. "Come back Baby" that's the only thing she said. She wants to kiss me again. I hate the way she said Baby. Its sounds so stupid. As a man and a Pharaoh I never ever hurt a woman. But now look what I have done to Camelia. I feel like I hit her from a knife. I am so stupid. I want to go after her But Ana want let me go. She hold my body tightly. My grads are not here. Where are they when I need them the most? Oh yes I ask them to not to come inside while Ana is inside. But now I really need them. Ana turn my face again to her. She wants to kiss me again. That's it "ANA STOP IT" I scream at her just the way I scream at my Gard's. Ana let my body go and look at me. She looks so frighten. I didn't care. As soon as she let me go I came out from the room. I look around. I saw Camelia she ran out from the Musium. What have I done.

 **Camelia POV**

I came home. I close the front door and sat down beside it. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything in my mind is blank. I can't feel anything. My body is hurting. I fell down on the street while running. Small amount of blood is coming from my arm. I don't care. After what happen. My arm pain is nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't on the lights inside my house. So everything is dark. Just like my heart. I don't even know what to think. Where to start. But when I close my eyes that man came to my mind. Every bad memory came to my mind. He kiss her. What am I thinking? I am just a normal girl. She must be pretty. I didn't see her face. And I know I am not his first kiss. He is a Pharaoh. He must have kiss lot of beautiful woman. He never love me. Tears came down fast. I feel sleepy. I keep my head on the Floor. I wants to sleep and never to wake up again. I close my eyes. Last thing came to my mind is. Ahkemenrah kissing that woman happily. suddenly everything went black.

 **THE END**

 **So what do you guys think? That's the end of the story. Is she dead? Hahahahahahaha.**

 **Okey okey. this is the end of movie 2. I ll upload movie 3 soon. See you guys soon. And thank you for reading my story with missing words. I am glad you like it. What happens to Camelia is something happen to me. But I don't want her to be sad forever…. Byeee hehehe**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hello Beautiful people….**

 **Camelia POV**

"Camelia come out. You can't stay inside there forever." After I faint that night, Larry found me. Good thing is that he got an extra key to my house. I didn't went back to the museum after what happen. I don't want to go. But I didn't tell anyone else what happen. I can't. How can I... How can I tell what happen that night at the museum? "Camelia, Camilia open this door." it's Larry. He try to get me out from my house. But I never open the door. I lock the door from inside. I just wants to stay alone. "I don't know what is wrong with you cam. But please let me come." Larry said while shaking the door. "CAM" he scream again and hit the door. I don't care. I am not going to open the door no matter what ever happens.

I make some coffee. I need to get my mind away from Ahkemenra. I need to stop thinking about him. it's not his fault. He can love, kiss or do anything else with anyone he wants. he never said he loves me. Not even like me. I am so stupid. Its not his fault. then why do I feel this way. Is it because I have some kind of attraction to him. its not just a attraction. I like him more than that. But he don't like me that way. I know its hard but I have to stop thinking about him. Suddenly my door start to shake. "CAAAAAAAM" its Larry again. "oh my god I forgot him. he is still here". Small smile came to my mouth. I think its better to open the door before he destroy it..

"oh cam what happen" Larry ask when I open the door. I can't say anything. But I got to say something." Its nothing. Nothing happen." I said while sitting on the sofa. "NOTHING?" he scream in anger. What a baby." You stay inside your house because its nothing" he ask and sit on the sofa next to me." Well yes its my house. So what's wrong staying inside it" I said and drink some coffee." Huh" that's the only thing he said. Next ten minutes are the longest ten minutes in the world. He didn't say a word neither did I. I end my coffee without looking at him. My apartment is never quite like this before. Even I stay alone for a long time in this apartment. Suddenly I heard a small noise from Larry. I look at him. He is smiling. "okey okey I am Sorry" I finally said. he didn't say a word. He looks at me like a father looking at her daughter. I am not surprise he is a father. haha

"tell me what happen, I need to know the truth." Larry ask. I didn't reply. I can't. I silently look out from the window." CAM please." He said again. "Please tell me what happen. I know it is wrong to ask this from you. But whatever the reason your hiding. Is badly hurting Ahk." What? Hah badly hurting Ahk. He was the one who hurt me. Anger came to my mind suddenly. "CAM" Larry try to talk. "Stop it Larry. I don't care what happens to Ahk" I said in anger. What did I just said. That's not true. I do care about him. I even say that to him. I look at Larry. he looks so surprised. I can't blame him. he don't know the reason behind my anger. I need to get out from here. "Cam, I don't know why you angry with Ahk. But Believe me. He is acting weird. He is not coming out from his coffin if he doesn't have any job at night.. He is not smiling. Not even eating. Only thing he do is asking for you." Larrry said. Is that true. I don't think soo .he must be happy with that girl. Talking with her, kissing her. Doing that and this with her. I close my eyes. I can imagine lot of things. Just like those dreams. No stop. Its wrong to dream about him. now he will never be mine. Small tear came out from my eye.

 **Akemenrah POV**

I took my Tablet and came down stairs. It's a Another night. Another boring night of performing. Everyone is here. Larry, Nick, outside people. But not her. Its been 3 weeks and no sound of Camelia. She didn't came back after that night. I know she is hurt. I am not surprise. I understand how she feels. That s the same feeling I had when I saw her with Larry. its my fault. If I didn't talk with Ana that day. Noting like this is never going to happen. I am a idiot. Since that day every day is same to me. We all do our night jobs. Everyone is happy. Everyone love the new ideas in Larry's mind. But I didn't listen to any of them. I wake at night thinking of her. I am sleeping at night thinking of her. I am walking, talking doing everything while thinking of her. But she never came back. I want to see her. I want to hug her tightly and said I am sorry for hurting her. I just want to see her. Yes I need to see her.

 **Camelia POV**

I open my paint box. I took my paint brush. I need to draw something. That will take my mind away from him. But what am I going to draw, sunrise?. Moon light?. Sea?. no no. it want work. I know. A portrait. I am going to draw a portrait. But a portrait of who?. Larry? Teddy?.. I know I ll draw a portrait of Sacagiweya. She is pretty. How her face is looks like. I start to think Well its brown like ahkemanrah s. no no I can't paint her. She reminds me of him. then who am i going to paint. I start to think. But suddenly I heard something. Someone is tapping my door. I look at my phone its 10.30 pm. Who could be that. Larry never knock the door. He ring the bell. Suddenly I heard it again. Its not a knock. That sounds like someone is….. OH MY GOD. That sounds like someone is trying to open my door from outside. I get out from my room. Did I lock the door from inside? I don't remember. I ran to the door. Yes someone is trying to open it. I hit the door hard. So who ever standing outside might be scared? And lock it from inside. Suddenly the noise is stopped. Everything went silence. I wait five seconds. No sound came from outside. Who is that? A thief?. I don't think its Larry but he is the only one had my door key. I didn't heard footsteps. Is that 'mean who ever came is still there. No matter what happens I am not going to open my door. I need help. I took my phone. I need to call someone. Larry? to far. Yes Mrs. Anderson she lives next door. Before I dialed her number the person standing outside the door knock it. My heart feel with fear. "knok Knok" I heard a voice. My mouth dry. oh my god. "Who the hell is it?" I ask. No sound came. This is not good. I really need help. I need to call Mrs. Anderson.

 **Akemenrah POV**

"are you sure about this" I ask again from Jed." Of cause man. Don't you trust us. He said and help Octavios to climb up to my Shoulders'. I know what I am doing is crazy. But I really wants to see her. I wants to say sorry for everything I did. I need to hug her. and that's why I remove my Pharaoh cloths and wear the cloths Camellia gave me that night. I need to get out from here. Before I get out from the museum Jed and Octavios found me. They agree to help me. They know where she lives. That's how our journey began.

 **Camelia POV**

"Please pick up the phone Mrs Anderson" I said and push my door form my arm. Whoever standing in the other side of the door hit it hard. I know its lock but in my mind I feel like the lock is about to be open. "open the door sweetie." He said again. And laugh. Why is this man doing this? What did he wants? I know it's a thief. I know he is not only here to steel. How am I going to be safe now? I threw my phone to the floor and push the door hard. "GOD PLEASE HELP ME". I scream.

 **Akemenrah POV**

We came close to her house. According to Jed its a apartment. Lot of people live there. It looks like a small kingdom. I wonder where my princess lives. Wait did I call her my princess. Hmm. Yes she is.

 **Camelia POV**

"GO AWAY PLEASE I AM NOT GOING TO OPEN THIS DOOR" I scream in terror. "OH REALLY BABY. Come on lets have some fun." He scream back in a drunken voice. He hit the door again "I am going to brake the door. And come inside baby." OH MY GOD. I need to do something. oh yes the police. How did I forget them? I am so stupid. I need to call them. I took my phone from the floor and press the emergency security button. But for some reason it didn't work. My phone went dark. Dead battery. Why didn't I charge it before? "oh no Oh GOD PLEASE NOT NOW" "yes love right now" the man behind the door said in angry voice. Its all over. He must be a tuff guy. The door is shaking. He is hitting it fast. i need to find a weapon. A knife maybe. I left the door and ran to the kitchen. What the hell am I doing? Suddenly I heard a scream. I know that voice. It's the thief. He is screaming in pain. Why is that? Did the door fell on to his head? . I heard another tuff voice. I heard it some ware. But I have no memory of it. and its not English it's a another language. I took the knife and ran to the door. It still there. I heard someone is fighting outside. I suddenly feel happy. I know it I am not that unlucky. It's the seems they got my emergency call. But I didn't open the door. I hear someone starts running away from my has to be the thief. But who knows. Its better to keep the door unlock. Everything went sound came from the other side. I exhale a long breath and sat down beside the door. I heard a small voice. I know that voice to. Oh my god it can't be. I keep my ear tightly to the door. I wants to hear it again. "Good job man." He said again. I know that voice. its Jed. but how .before I know it I stand as fast as I can and open the door. OH MY GOD. standing in front of me is no other than Ahkemanrah .


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

" **HAHAHAHA "**

 **Jed POV**

I can't believe this. How dare that man is. Try to get into her house. Who did he think he is? Good thing ahk decide to come. No wait good thing he came. He is not just a baby Pharaoh like we all think. This man has super powers. Wow. I have no memory of him getting angry for anything before. But today, this night. What he did was amazing. He hit that man and push him away. Hit him again and again and again. Yell at him in the end that man ran away without looking back at us. I know one thing is for sure if he didn't run just now Ahk might kill him. he is so angry. I am not surprise. He loves Camelia a lot. Even he didn't show it. I can see that from his face." Good Job man" I said to him. Suddenly Camelia open her door. I think she heard my voice. She was in a shock. She look at us like we were dead and our ghost came to hunt her. I know what she thinks. I can feel it.

 **Camelia POV**

How the hell did they came. That s the first thing came to my mind. Ahkemanrah with Jed and Octaveos. I think I am dreaming. This is not real. I am imagine stuff. I know this is another dream just like the old ones. I mean how they can be here. How can he be here? He is looking at the corridor. He didn't know that I open the door. He is thinking something. He looks so angry. Did he hit that man? No no he can't be. He is just a baby pharaoh. anyway It doesn't matter. I close my eyes. When I open it I know he is gone. But he didn't. he is still this is not a dream. OH MY GOD. "Ahkemanrah" I said.

 **Akemenrah POV**

Good thing he ran like that or I am really going to teach him a lesson. How dare he try to hurt her? She is my princess. if this happen back in my good old days. I am going to kill him with my own arms. Maybe I can threw him to lions. Yes that's much better. That's a good punishment for him. he can suffer to death. ""Ahkemanrah" I heard someone calling my name. I know that voice. I look at the door. Its camellia. She looks so surprise. but I can see she was frighten five minutes ago. Her hair is a mess. Her cloths are a mess. Everything of her is a mess. I can see a small tear in her eyes. She try to say something. I need to do something. Yes I don't care what she thinks. I need to hug her. I need to comfort her. i need to show her that I will never let something like this will happen to her ever again.

 **Camelia POV**

He is looking at me. His left arm is bleeding didn't he know that. So it was him. He hit that man. I never in my life imagine that he can fight. well it doesn't matter now he save me. Suddenly warm feelings came to my heart. I look at his eyes. he is a mess. I need to say something. But before that he hugs me. he hugs me tightly.

 **Akemenrah POV**

I know it's a surprise hug. First she didn't do anything. Not even say a word. She didn't move away. But Slowly She keep her head on my shoulder and put her arms around my body. Her body is so warm. It feels so great. My arms fit so well around her body. Just like that night at the bathroom. I close my eyes and rub her back. She is shorter than me. her forehead is closer to my chin. She is not fat. Not even thin. This is amazing. This warm feeling. I never had it before. I tight her little more. I know I hug her to comfort seems like she is the one comforting me. Well I don't care. I just wants to be this way as long as I can. "Thank you" suddenly I heard her saying. I smile a bit. After 3 weeks this is the first time I smile. I brush her hair from one hand. She tighten her grip on me. I know she is enjoying my hug. I feel proud of myself. But I remember what happen that day. I kiss Ana. That's why I here to say sorry. how am I going to do that.

 **Jed and** **Octavius POV**

We came inside Camellias house. It's not a good thing to disturb them. Good thing we both jump to the floor before Ahk hug her. I don't think he remember that we were on his shoulder. well its okey. Lovers really need some time alone. Hahaa.

"hey man we need to celebrate this." Octavius said secretly. He didn't want to disturb them. "well ya dude. But they are only hugging. They need to kiss to." Jed said while looking at the two. "And said I love you." Octavius said again. Ya that's true. They haven't say that yet. "hey dude we got to find something to eat." Octavius said in a hungry voice. we went to kitchen.

 **Camelia POV**

He is so warm. My legs are getting weaker. What the hell is wrong with me? He is not kissing me. Only hugging. But my body reacts like he is kissing me. My pain go away suddenly. This is a crazy sweet mad and Romanic moment. I close my eyes. I don't know how long we stand like this. But I don't want it to end. He is wearing that black shirt I gave him. why the hell he looks so hot in it. Well lot of the boys looks so hot in black. But I never feel this way before. This is amazing. Suddenly Ahkemenra release me from his grip. I feel little bad. But his arms are still around me. i look at him. He is smirking at me. OH MY GOD. he looks so hot. I know I am already red. He is even smirking from his eyes. I think I am melting. Ahkemenra close the gap between us. I know what he is trying to do. i close my eyes. this is not a dream. i can feel his hot berth on me. Now he is so close. "I am sorry" I heard he saying. Suddenly his lips touch mine. I know I have to be patient. but when his lips are one mine. I put my arms around his shoulder an kiss him back. He didn't stop me. He hug me tightly. Every bad thought about him in mind start to vanish. I can feel my legs are weakening. but he hold me. That s all I want. I wonder how far this will go.

"THASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" suddenly a loud crash came from inside my house. I brake the kiss. What the hell is that. We both are breathing hard. Ahkemanrah smile at me. "what is that" he let me go from his grip. "I don't know" I said and start to smile. I know he didn't ask about the noise. He touch his hair from one hand and start to laugh loud. I step away bit and did the same thing. "What the hell"

 **Akemenrah POV**

Oh my god I kiss her. I finally kiss her. I thought while smiling. That was amazing. I still can feel her lips on me. I did it. I look at her. She is smiling to. I know we both didn't expect to kiss. But it happen. "I am sorry" I heard she is saying. "for what ?" I ask. is she worrying about me kissing her. "For braking the kiss" she suddenly said and laugh holding her chest. I was right she was enjoying my hug and the kiss. I don't know how long we both laugh. But I know one thing. She forgive me.

 **Bye You guys. See you in next chap. I know Ahkemenra can't fight in the movie. but I think Pharaohs do know how to fight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hi guys. What do you guys think about Ahkemenra s life inside a coffin. Read this chap to find that. hahaha**

 **Camelia POV**

So that's what it really feels like. I touch my lips. I still can feel his lips on me. That was warm .I giggle. Something is wrong with my tummy. Well it's a after suddenly kissed problem. I ask him to come inside. I need to apply some cream his arm. It seems like he notice his bleeding arm now. he looks soo different. I ask him to sit down. He doesn't looks like the Pharaoh I know. He looks like someone in this time. Maybe It' because he is wearing a black long sleeve t shirt. And his hair style. I went insid to my room to find a Plaster.

We kiss oh my god we kiss. I look myself from the mirror. I looks like a mess. my hair is every ware. My face is red. One side of My T shirt is fell down a bit from my shoulder. oh god. He saw it. He saw a a part of my black…arrrrrr oh boy. I arrange my shirt. Now where is that Plaster?

Plasters Plasters, where are they. I know it has to be in here some ware. I pull all the cloths out from my wardrobe. I am so stupid to put it inside with my cloths. and not to keep it inside the first aid box. I got to clean his wound. And a paste a plaster on it. Because I don't know what will happen to his arm when he fall asleep. After all his going to be dead again. Wait a second did I kiss a Mummy. arrrr stop thinking about him like that you idiot.

This is ridicules its not inside here. Where the hell are they. I look at my clothes on the floor. Yep there it is. Plasters are with bandages inside a bag. Well I am the one who put it there long time ago. And I am the most carless person in the world. oh boy.

I came out from my bed room. Ahkemenrah is watching TV with Jed and Oct. I know he didn't show pain in his arm . but I can see it from his eyes. "hey Ahkemenrah." I call him. he look at me and smile. "ya"  
"well come over here I need to clean your arm." I said And sit on a sofa away from the Tv room. okey okey I just wants to be alone with him. I don't want Jed and Oct s interrupting. He walk slowly towards me. Before he sit down. He look at the bandage bag. "its okey Camelia you don't have to bandage my arm . "he suddenly said and sit next to me. "what," I ask. As a reply he only smile. "no no no mister that arm need to be clean" I said again looking straight in to his eyes. "no please I ll be find" he said looking away. Well that's a surprise. Why is he rejecting a medical treatment? "Ahkemenrah" I said his name.

"you know I am going to clean it even you don't want it."

"Please don't"

"what? Why not?" its still bleeding "

"NOO, NO bandages".

"Please let me to do it"

"NOOOOO" that's all he said before he start to run away from me. "What the hell"

"Hey, where do you think you're going? AHKEMANRAHHHH" I scream so he can hear me. But he ran away out from my Apartment to the corridor. I need to catch him. I took the Bandage bag and was about to run after him. but a small voice stopped me. I look down. Well its. Jed. " Come on Pretty, I don't think our little man love to be bandage again. you know. He know how painful to be inside a coffin with thousand s of Bandages around his body for 4000 years." Is that true. OH MY GOD. Is that why he ran. What a baby. Wait a second I never said I am going to bandage his arm. I only wants to apply some medicine and put a small plaster in his arm. I look at the bag. Now I see. Inside that bag he only saw bandages. Haha Small smile came to my lips. Did baby Pharaoh thought I am going to bandage his whole body. now that's the funniest thing I ever heard. Why would I do something like that? I threw the bandage bag back to the sofa. I need to find him. What a crazy night.

 **Akemenrah POV**

I came out from her house. I know it's wrong. I know she only try to help. But I can't let her do that. Bandaging sounds terrible. I know she only wants to bandage my arm. But I still can't make my mind for that. I slept 4000 years with a bandage. No… inside a bandage. No no… wrapped in a bandage with a coffin that locked from outside. Oh god. Every day after I die. I wake at night because of that tablet. But I didn't know that at the time. I still remember that pain.

I thought I am I scream. Scream as loud as I can. But no one heard me. I know my people put my body inside a temple. So they don't know what happening to me at night. That was the scariest thing ever happened to me. Darkness is every ware. I couldn't breathe. Not even move. Hunger is killing me. Thousands of bandages are around my body. With some medical glue. I couldn't even touch my face. only thing I can do is screaming. But after some time. I decide to stay quiet. What is the point screaming like that when no one can hear me?. Every night is same. No light. I don't feel warmth or cold. Only glue and bandages. Every night my body stars to scratch a lot. But I couldn't movie. So i cry in pain. But no one heard me. I am not a cruel person. Then why did something like this happening to me. I pray for Raa. Please God save me. But nothing happened.

One day everything changed suddenly. I heard two more voices. Who are they? I know those voices. Is that my mother and father? How did they die so fast?. Did Raa heard my pain and send my parents in here. I know it's wrong to think like that. But after they came I feel much better. Even still we are inside our coffins.

First my mother cry a lot. She pray. Just the way I did. My father told strange things about the tablet that give us life at night. My mother sang songs to me. She told me not to be matter what happen we will always be together. But she was wrong. Because even we talk like this. We are still inside our coffins with Bandages. We can't see each other. We can't hold each other's hands. Small tear came to my eye.

"AHkemenrah." Suddenly I heard Camellias voice. She found me. I look at her. "hey its okey Baby Pharaoh. you don't need to run. Like that." She said and hold my shoulder. I look at her face. She is so pretty. And she is smiling. "I know you don't like bandages. I am not going bandage you okey. I only apply some ointment like a cream. You know cream right." I know cram I shake my head up and down. I know now I really looks like a baby Pharaoh. But I don't want to be a one. I wants to be brave."well then" she said in a ' _I am the winner'_ voice. "come inside. I am going to wash your arm and. Apply the cream and paste a tiny little plaster on your hand okay." I shake my head again. Dear god she is like my mother.

 **Camelia POV**

Finally I win. I walk back to my Apartment. And he is following me. What was he thinking? He looks so cute when he shake he head like that. I know he hit that man so hard. But he still a baby inside. Like he never grown up. That's wired. I hold his chest and push him to the sofa. He sat down without saying a word. Oh what a night.

 **Sorry about grammar guys. Sweet Ahk. See you again.**


End file.
